


A Done Deal

by aspenlift



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Chicago Bulls, Hot, M/M, NBA, New York Knicks, Oral Sex, Smut, eating ass, super sad DRose has been traded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenlift/pseuds/aspenlift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derrick Rose is now a New York Knick. Before leaving Chicago for good, he and Jimmy Butler meet up for one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Done Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe D. Rose is gone. Before today, I was super anxious it was going to be Jimmy who got traded (even wrote "Trading Block" about it). This sucks. Ugh.

Jimmy Butler was speeding down I-94 in his red 2017 Audi R8 heading home from a workout. Turning up his music, he pushed down on the gas pedal moving the speedometer to 105 MPH. He knew he was driving too fast but didn't really care. He was in Chicago. If he got pulled over, the police weren't going to do anything after seeing who he was. It was one of the many perks of being a professional basketball player.

Swerving between lanes and pushing down harder on his accelerator, he heard a notification alert come to his phone. He picked it up and glanced at the screen.

_BREAKING: Chicago Bulls trade PG Derrick Rose to New York Knicks in blockbuster deal._

Jimmy did a double-take and felt his heart stop. What the fuck? Derrick traded? This couldn't be real. He had just been with the point guard a week ago. At the time, D. Rose sounded confident he was going to be with the team long-term after talks with the General Manager. Now this. Jimmy swiped the notification to get more details. Trying to read and drive at the same time, he drove into another lane and nearly crashed into another car. The car next to him blasted their horn and flipped him off.

Remembering that reading while driving—especially at the speed he was going—was a dumb thing to do, he quickly got to the other side of the road and pulled over.

He scanned over the news report three times. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Derrick Rose. Gone. Off to the Knicks and away from him and the Bulls. He felt his mouth get dry and he stared to feel lightheaded. He didn't know what to do next. Not thinking, Jimmy found Derrick's number in his iPhone and pressed the call button. He needed to talk to his former teammate.  

He sat listening to the ring of the phone over his Bluetooth car speaker. 

No answer. The call went to voicemail. He hit the red "end call" button before the beep that would send him to leaving a voicemail sounded. As soon as he hung up, he regretted it. Him and Derrick had a strict no call rule, and he was breaking it. Worse, he was reacting as if he and Derrick were together. From the start they agreed that what they did was simply for enjoyment. No catching feelings. No moving beyond the physical. But Jimmy couldn't control how he felt, and right now he felt sick. 

A few minutes later, his phone rang. He quickly looked down hoping it was D. Rose.

Wrong.

It was Joakim Noah. 

Jimmy sighed. He knew Noah was calling to talk about the trade, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment except for Derrick. He let the call go to voicemail. Immediately after, a text came from Noah: _Call me. Now._  

Jimmy did end up calling Noah back later in the day, but not then. 

He tried to reach his hands up to the staring wheel and push the car into drive but couldn't. His body felt like it was in quicksand. 

He sighed and leaned his head back into the leather of his seat and closed his eyes. He thought back to the last time he and Rose were together. It was last weekend. Right before the point guard had left town for LA. Rose had texted Jimmy that Friday night saying he needed to see him before he left the next morning. Jimmy had plans at the time but quickly canceled because chilling with his boys at a club was no where near as fun as getting his dick wet from D Rose. They met up at Rose's 3,000 square-foot condo around 11 p.m.

Jimmy knocked on the door and Rose quickly answered. Jimmy remembered smiling to himself because he loved when the guard was eager for their meet-ups. Once inside Rose pushed the shooting guard up against the door and kissed him. Jimmy returned the hard kiss and he pushed his body against Rose's and grabbed his ass. 

"This is mine, right?" Jimmy said between kisses, pushing his hand deep between Rose's ass.

"Yes... just like this is mine," Rose said pushing his hand into Jimmy's pants and feeling his rock solid cock. 

"All yours, all the time," Jimmy breathed as he felt Rose stroke his dick. 

"Good," Derrick said, flashing him a big smile before falling to his knees in front of Jimmy.

Jimmy opened his eyes. The sun was starting to set. He needed to get off the road and back home. 

Jimmy picked up something to eat on his way back and told his friends who had been planning to come over that something changed and he couldn't hang with them tonight. He was still upset at the fact that Rose was no longer a Bull. Since the trade was announced, his phone had been blowing up with calls and texts from teammates, coaches, journalists and his agents. Some he answered, some he didn't. He wasn't in the mood to talk or pretend to be optimistic about the future of the team for some reporter or even with his teammates. Besides, there was nothing for him to say. Derrick was gone and Derrick was the face of the team. That left him as the de-facto leader and for as much Alpha Jimmy had inside him, he wasn't ready to assume the mantle of king of the Bulls just yet. 

He got home and collapsed on his couch. Around 10 p.m. his phone rang with another call. He reached over for it. He wasn't planning to answer. He was going to turn the damn thing off so that he could get some peace but then he saw the words "Derrick" flashing across the screen. Excited, he immediately picked it up.

"Hey," he said, the word coming out much softer than he intended it to. "What's up?"

"Man, today's been crazy," he heard the deep-voiced guard say on the other end. He sounded tired.

"It's been unbelievable... Are you here?"

"Nah. NYC."

Jimmy felt his chest fall a little. He had been hoping Derrick was in town and that they could meet up. 

"When are you coming back to Chicago? How are you doing?"

"I'm meeting with everyone up here right now. I'm trying to get back tomorrow, though. I'm doing alright."

Jimmy knew he was lying.

"Ok, cool. Maybe we can link up soon?"

Jimmy hated how he sounded—weak—but the truth was he needed to see D. Rose and he was devastated they weren't going to be near each other anymore. He didn't have the energy or the strength to play it cool. Shit had gotten real. 

"Yeah, for sure," Rose said. 

"Derrick," he said, not sure where he was going with his words. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the always cool point guard said. "It's a business."

\--

Jimmy pulled up to Derrick's condo the next night and walked up to the door. It was hard to believe a little over a week ago he was over here thinking him and Derrick would be together for years to come. Now, the exact opposite. 

Derrick answered the door. He looked like the last 48 hours of his life had been crazy and his world had been turned upside down.

Jimmy walked in and entered his living room. Half of the room was already boxed up. 

"This whole time you thought it was going to be you," Rose said looking at Jimmy gawk at the packed boxes. "And it ended up being me." He let out a small laugh.

"I never would've thought they end up trading you," Jimmy admitted. "You represent this entire city."

It was true. Derrick Rose was Chicago born and bred. The favorite son. The next leader to a championship title. But all that was before the injuries, the coaching changes, the missed playoffs...

Jimmy looked at the All-Star. Rose was always so quiet, so hard to read. Despite this, Jimmy could usually decipher what his body language meant and had gotten pretty good at it. But this time he didn't know how to gauge him.

Jimmy did what he knew how to do best: he walked up to D. Rose and kissed him. Usually, he kissed him with a lot more force, a lot more hunger, but this time it was soft. It was a kiss that carried with it the weight of the atmosphere surrounding them: heavy, somber and unknowing.

He reached in for another one, but Rose grabbed his shirt.

"Don't do that," he whispered angrily.  

"Do what?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"Don't kiss me like that. Like you're sad for me. Kiss me like how _we_ kiss."

Jimmy stared at him and then reached back in kissing him more forcefully, their teeth clashing against each other. 

"Yeah, like that," Derrick whispered into his mouth. 

Jimmy could feel Derrick's thick cock against his thigh. He saw the look in the point guard's eyes. It was the same look he had on the court when he was about to take over the game: eyes ablaze highlighting an intense, darkened gaze. 

It was the same look that always turned Jimmy on and immediately turned his dick into titanium. 

He pushed Rose onto the bed, taking off his shirt. Rose sat up and moved to the edge of the bed his face now in front of Jimmy's pants. Rose took his two hands and rolled down Jimmy's sweats and boxer briefs revealing his cock. 

"Mmmmm" Derrick moaned as he grabbed Jimmy's member and put the tip of it in his mouth. 

Jimmy leaned his head back and let out a loud moan, his heart beat starting to quicken. 

Derrick started moving his mouth up and down Jimmy's dick leaving it glistening with saliva. Jimmy didn't even put his hand on Derrick's head to guide him. The point guard knew how he liked his dick sucked. 

Jimmy continued to moan. 

"You're perfect," he whispered. 

He could feel the cum building up for a release and quickly pulled himself away from Rose, despite how it good it felt. He wasn't ready to nut, not until he got a taste of Derrick's ass. 

"Turn over," he commanded. 

Rose obeyed his wish and turned over showing his thick ass. 

Jimmy bent down and put his face in Rose's ass, sticking his tongue up his hole. 

Derrick let out a deep moan as Jimmy moved up and down his ass licking and rimming like his life depended on it  

Jimmy put two fingers in Derrick's anus, working them in and out to open up the point guard. 

When he was nice and wide, Jimmy shoved his dick inside. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of being inside the point guard and how good it felt. He would miss this  

He quickly started moving his hips back and forth, pushing all 9-inches of himself inside of Rose. 

He could hear Rose moaning and taking all of him with no complaint. 

"You like this dick?" Jimmy asked, moving in and out faster. "Huh?"

"Yes," Rose breathed, jacking off his cock. "I love it."

"Good, now take all this dick like a good boy." He kept thrusting, Rose ass jiggling with each movement. 

Jimmy pulled out of Derrick and turned him around so that he was now on his back. Jimmy pulled him closer and entered him again from on top and looking down at Derrick. 

Derrick had his legs spread wide and was taking all of Jimmy. The shooting guard reached down to kiss Derrick. They both were had sweat dripping down their bodies. The room was hot with sex.

Derrick let his head back and let a loud moan and as his dick shot out a heavy load of cum. It shot all over his stomach and shined against his glistening six-pack. 

Seeing Derrick cum was enough to push Jimmy over the edge. Moaning louder than he had all night, Jimmy released his heavy load into Derrick's ass. 

"Shit," Jimmy said collapsing beside Rose and breathing hard. 

Rose smile and leaned over to kiss him and then got up to clean himself off. Jimmy laid in bed replaying everything that just happened. 

Derrick came back out and threw a towel at him. Jimmy proceeded to wipe himself down. 

"Listen," Rose said, coming up next to him. "Just because we're not on the same team anymore doesn't mean, we won't ever see each other. This doesn't have to end."

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief, his worse fear alleviated. 

"Good," he said smiling. "Because you're irreplaceable."  

Derrick smirked.

"So are you," he said leaning over to kiss Jimmy. "And I'm not ready to leave you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fic. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
